07292087 EOD Papa
'787 NH KF SP AY HA RK Bu Br LE As and MN' SP: Hello everyone and welcome to the city hall of Aki's new, well, city-state. I organized this gathering upon her permission to give you gun nuts a bang for your buck. AY: Well I trust you didn't ask for me to allow you to talk about guns for an hour. SP: Not particularly mine, but what could be any one of yours. Yes, everyone here. I am about to give you a scavenger hunt worth chasing after. NH: Yeah, so tell us already. SP: The ARX-160, has everyone heard of it? : Everyone stops to think, then nods SP: Italian rifle, made by those who did the M9 that America idiotically replaced the M1911 with. The ARX-160 is quite a feat of modern weaponsmith engineering. That is why all of you will be surprised to hear that there are a few avaliable out there for free. As: You know, there's got to be a catch. Always is, huh doc. SP: Yes, there is. Those who wish to procure one of these three rifles will have the struggle of not only stealing it, but locating it entirely. I do know where all three of them are, as I have put them where they reside. I did not own them, I did not make them, and I did not have anything to do with these rifles besides their capture and release. Bu: Well, what makes them so special? SP: Oh how I've been waiting for someone to ask such a specific question. These rifles are not stock by any means. These rifles are three prototypes made by a legendary weaponsmith 70 years ago. They have been taken care of for the last 69 years... Br: Hah, 69. SP: Shut up. These rifles have been taken care of until as of recent. Their caretaker has been murdered by a mercenary group and the weapons were taken off to be sold to bigger buyers. I just so happen to run into their transport and take them back to their original owner. This is when I had realized he had been killed. I ended up taking the rifles for myself and prepared them for a mechanical analysis. Br: Cool, so what are they like? SP: If I could speak uninterrupted I could tell everyone. No objections? Then I shall proceed. On the exterior, they have what I presumed to be their names: PT.Mk1, PT.Mk2, and PT.Mk3. Each, in the same order, had their exterior color as frost white, carbon grey, and jet black. Each had their own set of modifications which I soon realized contributed to advanced interior mechanics you only see in science fiction. -PT.Mk1, which I nicknamed HyperFire, has the toughest of all lightweight firing pins I'd ever seen. As opposed to 700 rounds per minute, it fires an incredible 1200 rounds per minute with 7.62x39 Russian ammunition. A very special vertical foregrip along with, what sounds like when fired, a steam cooling system allows the rifle to fire at such speeds. I noticed a box on the right Picatinny tactical rail with an exhaust pipe system going into the gas barrel of the rifle. I could not dissect the damn thing with any precision tool I had, but I assumed this was to help with the potential intense recoil. The rifle also came with a railed flashlight and a EOTech Holographic sight. As I said, the exterior is a frost white. -PT.Mk2, which I nicknamed SureShot, comes with a staggering and powerful display of interchangeable marksmanship. The first thing I noticed when I observed the interior design is that it is chambered in .308 rounds, a marksman's bullet caliber slightly larger than a 7.62x39 Russian round. The weapon did indeed have select fire; it had firerates of automatic, three round burst, and single fire. It instead fires at 650 rounds per minute instead of 700, but with good reason. On the rifle's top Picatinny rail was a "Target Finder" organism movement signature holographic sight. This sight wasn't into actual military play until 7 years following this weapon's creation, but it displays a shape of your liking to a color of choice to be produced when movement of a living being crosses paths with your aim. Also to mention, the sight comes with a flip-up x4 magnification sight for enhanced range to aim to. For the stealthy type, this weapon also comes with an integrated 308 SAKER suppressor. Of course, this is the grey rifle. -PT.Mk3 is the most incredible mechanized weapon prototype I have ever seen, which is why I nicknamed it KraftVapen. The inner mechanics of the weapon do not make any physical sense to how it is actually designed by my observations. The weapon is chambered in 5.56x45 NATO ammunition but has damage capabilities of .388 Lapua ammunition. Not only this, but the weapon has two select fire methods: Fire Rate and Fire Type. Upon further investigation of "Fire Type", it allows you to change the round to incendiary, explosive, and instant-acting poison. The rifle will only accept unmodified 5.56 rounds and will strangely act as hollow point upon firing unarmored targets and act as armor piercing upon firing at surfaces and armored targets. This effect will happen along with whatever the selected "Fire Type" is. The rifle fires at 800 rounds per minute and has a strange set of attachments. A rather flat, wide visibility sight called a "millimeter scanner sight", or MMS for short, was on the top rail. What this sight does is scan the targeted area and highlights hostile heat signatures on the sight and marks their distance away in meters until they are out of sight or eliminated. A dual-function LED combo module was on the left Picatinny rail, however the flashlight and laser are unmodifiable. The flashlight remains a swirling, spinning vortex of green and yellow and the laser remains a constant changing color range of the entire rainbow. I find this to be a joke at first, but truly the only changeable part of the module is changing the batteries. Only natural its color is jet black. Of course there is more to explain about the rifles, but I have yet to hear the golden question. KF: If I may ask, how do we know these rifles aren't something you made up? SP: Aha! There it is, why yes of course! If you look at my lovely assistant over there, she has a copy of three pictures for the each of you. Yes, each of you get a picture of each rifle to keep. Get in line! Be civilized, for all but Kari is a criminal I know. If you look at the lower reciever of each rifle, you can see the legendary weaponsmith's initials engraved so elegantly. NH: No way. AY: You're kidding me. SP: Why yes, it is! Aaron looked up to him a lot, even though at the time he was only 13. Now go, find these rifles! There's a one-word clue on the back of each corresponding picture. 'Epilogue' HA: Are you sure they're going to play fair? SP: No, of course not. HA: I bet it'll be like Tew and Avery. SP: The Libertalia founders? HA: Yeah, you told me how they wanted the treasure so much, they killed their fellow founders and then turned on each other. SP: They killed each other with the treasure. No doubt some of these people might turn on each other for a few super rifles. Most of them will go for KraftVapen I'm sure. HA: How will you know? SP: I'm tracking them, and remember we still have trackers on the rifles just in case. HA: We can just sit back and watch! Want a drink? Uhh...Si-Fi? SP: As so it may seem. : end Category:Bypassed Files